


Lost In Tomorrow's Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [87]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Beef is so done with their shit), (Kevin is worried and afraid), (Sami is sad but determined), Angst, Arguing, Bad Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Swearing, aggressive affection, mean spirited and angsty last-name usage, obligatory Kevin Steen warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Beef lays down the Law and Sami gets sad about it.





	Lost In Tomorrow's Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> This is short, but I felt that the last one needed a bit more context. I've been trying to fill in the gaps of the actual events, and I realize now that that might seem confusing. So, here is some filler, to give you a better idea of what everyone was thinking (or, well, my interpretation of what everyone was thinking)
> 
> They were (are) all such damn messes. Love them to bits, but disaster areas, the lot of them. Also, I realize it will be a bit annoying, but the favor Kevin asked Dragon for in the last one won't be explained for a while. That is more of the PWG stuff they were involved in, and this Beef/Damian stuff was wrapping up their IWS years.

“Listen, It doesn’t have to be this way-” Sami tries desperately, frustration peppering his tone as he maneuvers around the room, ready to just grab his keys and leave, even as he attempts one last time to make Beef see sense.

Beef just shakes his head, something mean in his half hearted smirk as he shoves Sami unkindly before Sami can make it to the door.

“Yeah, it does Samster. _You_ made it this way.”

Sami opens his mouth, a harsh denial on his lips, but all he manages to squeak out is a soft, hurt-filled mutter. “I wasn’t trying to.”

Beef jerks Sami close, pointing an index finger at the fading bruise across Beef's own cheekbone, the ugly purples and greens fading to a dull brown on his skin, “Yes, you did,” Beef releases him, and Sami stumbles away, shame and defiance warring in him, even as he matches Beef’s determined glare. “You made your choice, Sami. And your choice was him, and it’s like I’m surprised. Not really. I know you. I just thought-”

Beef gets a weird, wistful look on his face, and Sami feels the guilt well up again.

(it is all Sami’s fault)

(sort of)

-bullshit-

-Kevin and Beef’s fault-

(No one handled this whole thing well)

(kicking your friend in the head is not the way to solve your problems)

Beef shakes himself out of his reverie, his sneer sliding back onto his face. “Doesn’t matter. We did what we did, and you are what you are. It’s fine, but this-” Beef indicates between himself and Sami, encompassing a two year friendship in one gesture, “Is over. I’m not you, I don’t accept my friends beating me up, and go on like nothing happened.”

Beef gives Sami one last glare, before turning, waving a hand over his shoulder as he moseys deeper into the apartment. “Lock up on your way out, Zayn.”

Sniffling, Sami does what is asked of him, tuning his key in the lock and then booking it down the stairs, wishing that he could have fixed at least one of the broken things in his life, but unable to ignore the fact that Beef has a point. About the whole… KevinSami thing.

(what does Beef expect me to do?)

-Not giving up Kevin for anyone-

(not one any day, or for anyone)

-Dangerous-

(...yeah)

Sami sighs loudly, rubbing at his teary face, glancing around. He wonders idly if Kevin would wait for him if Sami took a detour down the street to the music store, find a distraction in that wonderful utopia of uncomplicated jazz appreciation. Sami dismisses the idea after a moment though, because while he doesn’t doubt that Kevin would (grumpily) wait for him-

(Kevin has been in A Mood today)

-Which is never a good thing-

So Sami barrels on, fingers clenched tightly around the warm glass of Kevin’s heart, tucked safely in his pocket. He heads straight for the car, not even letting himself get distracted by the ice cream truck trudging along beside the complex.

-No time for that-

Not with Kevin skulking around doing god knows what that Sami was The Most unconcerned about.

-Yeah-

-You sure seem unconcerned-

(Kevin is a grown man)

(I’m not his mother)

(He can do as he pleases)

Sami of course has no say in what Kevin Steen does or doesn’t do. Sami would never _want_ such a responsibility, either.

-Sure-

-You keep telling yourself that-

-I’m positive that is is healthy to pathologically lie to yourself-

(that’s not-)

“What the fuck took you so long?”

Sami flinches involuntarily at the loud, rude interruption to his reverie. Kevin just raises an eyebrow, and Sami really just wants one thing at the moment, so he-

“Hey, whoa. Easy there.” Kevin’s arms are strong, and warm, and Sami thinks that this is the best distraction of all. “Did… did Beef do something to you?” Kevin barks, his voice getting progressively quieter as he speaks, going from growly annoyance, to but a whisper of protectiveness. It’s so sweet, in such a Kevin Way, that Sami finds the prickling in his eyes comes back full force, making Sami sniff loudly as he shuffles forward, almost stumbling as he careens into Kevin with a defeated sigh.

“No. Not really. He’s just mad, and feeling abandoned. He seems to think that I’m deserting him, no matter how much I try to convince him otherwise. He’s mad at you too, for some reason.” Sami wipes his nose with his sleeve, trying no to get snot all over Kevin’s t shirt.

Kevin doesn't even seem to notice, just reaching up with one hand to rub at Sami’s trembling shoulder, the action just a little too rough to be comforting the way it should be, but so Kevin Steen-like that it is all Sami will ever need to feel better through just about anything. He leans into the touch, pressing his shoulder into Kevin’s palm and tucking his face against Kevin’s collarbone.

“I told you already. Beef thinks I’m stealing you away.” There is an anger in Kevin’s voice when he says it, like he hates the very words themselves.

Sami shakes his head, making a frustrated noise. Kevin stops rubbing his shoulder, dropping his hands to his sides and looking at Sami with hurt confusion, a slightly miffed look on his face. Sami whines softly, cursing his inability to do anything right today.

Today just seems to to One Of Those Days, for better or for worse.

With a soft sigh and an internal groan, Sami deliberately picks Kevin’s hand up, tempted for a breathtaking moment to lace their fingers together, lean forward and just drink **_-(Home)-_ ** into his aching lungs, but instead he draws in a steadying inhale and plants Kevin’s thick fingers back on his shoulder. Kevin remains confused, but he does go back to making small, rough little rotations with the pad of his thumb, his fingers clenching nervously against Sami’s skin.

“And I told you and Beef, and anyone else that says such stupid, unrealistic things, that I would follow _you_ anywhere. At **any** time. You can’t **_steal_** what you already owned, Kevin.”


End file.
